


Hidden Behind A Mask

by Charlottehope01



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, BDSM, DDLG, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Neglect, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, cgl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 16:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14382498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottehope01/pseuds/Charlottehope01
Summary: Charlotte is stuck in a family that never loves her because of her orientation. Due to her orientation being taboo, commonly frowned upon, and her old school learning about her orientation, her family drags her across to the other side of the world. There she is forced to better hide her orientation, and learn how to try to fit in whilst denying herself. Will it work? Will she be safe? Will love occur?Read to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Charlotte’s P.O.V:**

It’s not easy having to hide what you are, never has been, never will be.

 

XXXX

 

I live in a world where most people are extremely judgemental. So, most people keep who or what they are to themselves, however, there are times when others accept who you are, and you are completely embraced. Unfortunately, I was not one of them. I am a little/sub. My parents found out, and all hell broke loose. We moved to a different country. We came from England, and moved all the way across the globe to Australia. The heat is practically unbearable thanks to being used to temperatures close to zero. And the accents are definitely new, especially when coming from London to a place called Caloundra.

 

XXXX

 

As my parents drop me off at school, I look out the window to see a spread out and bustling school. Small grassy areas separate the school carpark from the senior school buildings.

“I love you Scott, have a great first day love. Charlotte, get out of the car! And I better not hear that you caused trouble on your first day. Don’t disappoint me and your father more than you already have.”

I mumble a quiet ‘love you too mum’ before silently exiting the car and grabbing my laptop bag (satchel) before heading over to the interconnected buildings of the school (walkways between each building on the second floor). As I look down at the map in my hands, I walk into what feels like a brick wall. I stumble to the ground, before seeing a slightly calloused hand come into my view. I look up to see an obviously tall, and lightly tanned guy crouching down in front of me. Despite the fact that he’s crouching down, he still manages to be taller than me (only by an inch or two when he’s crouching). As I take a closer look at the person before me, I take in his sparkling chocolate brown eyes, his medium length ebony black hair, and his concerned yet caring half smile with one perfect dimple on the right side of his smile I gingerly place my small hand into his much larger one, allowing him to pull me back onto my feet.

“I’m Leonardo, but everyone just calls me Leon.”

“I-I’m Charlotte, but I preferred to be called Charlie.”

“Pretty name.”

I mumble a quiet thanks, before letting my gaze drop to focus on the ground. There’s something about Leon that makes me want to submit, or go into little space. It’s both worrying and comforting. I highly doubt he’s a dom/daddy though.

 

\----

 

**Leon’s P.O.V:**

As I’m heading over to the table where my friends sit before classes start, I bump into someone. I look down to see a girl who seems to be about 5’5 tall on the floor. Oops, I hope she’s not hurt. I crouch down and offer her my hand to help her up. She looks at my hand before looking up at me. As she studies me, I can’t help but notice her deep ocean blue eyes that have small flecks of green in them. They’re mesmerising, and the way her wavy/curly golden brown hair (in a side parting) frames her face just accentuates her eyes and soft rosy cheeks even more.

As I help her up, I can’t help but notice how small her hands are, that fit perfectly in mine, and the fact that she barely weighs anything. We introduce ourselves, and I can’t help but like her name, and her cute British accent. Her name is quite cute yet pretty and dignified. Though I’ve only just met her, I already feel drawn to her. It doesn’t help when she bows her head, almost like she’s submitting. Damn, she’s practically perfect. I wonder if a sub or little….

Sorry, that seems creepy. Oops. If you’re wondering why I’m curious to see if she’s a little or sub, it’s because I’m a dom/daddy dom. I know that’s a taboo thing to be, especially when so many people are extremely judgemental in this day and age, despite it being 2018, but my parents and friends know, and they are all very accepting. It’s absolutely wonderful, I just wish that such acceptance for the cg/l and bdsm community wasn’t so rare and hard to find. I’m ever so grateful, and I even have a website where others can post anonymously and be open about what and who they are, and my parents are great friends with counsellors who specialise in counselling those who are a part of the cg/l and bdsm community online, so those who wish to remain anonymous can.

 

I offer to help Charlie around the school, as it is quite large and very confusing for students, so she will definitely need help navigating the school, and also because I want to spend more time with her to get to know her, maybe even introduce her to my group of friends. Speaking of friends, one of my really great friends (Cara) is a sub (and her boyfriend Connor is a fellow dom and a great friend of mine), so maybe they can become friends, and she can help Charlie settle in, and maybe even find out if she is a sub or little. I hope she is, but she may just be naturally more shy and submissive. Well, fingers crossed.

 

XXXX

I show Charlotte around, and once she knows where her first two classes of the day are (we have two lunches, with seven periods – two in the morning, first lunch, three periods in the middle of the day, second lunch, then another two periods), and of course I showed where the school’s office is. Once she feels confident that she’ll be able to get to her classes, and where the office is if she gets lost, I take her over to introduce her to my friends. I texted Connor on the way to let everyone know. This sounds like a really weird thing to do, but my friends are very energetic and slightly crazy, so I don’t want them to scare her away because of how weird we can all act sometimes.

XXXX

We walk over to the area my friends sit at (before classes), and immediately Cara comes up to us bubbly, and hugs her before stepping back and introducing herself and our friends to Charlotte.

“Hi! I’m Cara, and you’ve obviously you’ve met Leon. So, this is my dom Connor, that’s my bestie Becky, or Becca as she sometimes likes to be called (Rebecca), Liam, Laura, Flavia, Olive, Rhys, Rhett, and Hamilton, but we call him quiche – I’ll explain it to you later, Mali who’s sick, and there’s also Jake, whose late.” She says excitedly. But as she gazes back to Connor, I chuckle slightly seeing Connor looking stern but amused. I look back to Charlie, to see her face pale.

Cara moves herself back to Connor’s side, and looks at Charlotte quizzically, before voicing her curiosity. “So, we all know your name as Leon told us that he would introduce you to us, but I’m kinda curious to know your orientation. So, what is it? And don’t worry, many people are hella judgemental, but we definitely aren’t. I’m obviously Connor’s sub, Becky is a vanilla, whilst being a sub to some, Flavia is asexual, Rhett who is vanilla and is dating Flavia, Rhys might as well be a dom with how controlling and bossy he can be, Hamilton or quiche as we call him is dating Olivia and is asexual as well, Jake who you’re yet to meet is a slight dom, straight and went through a gender change, and Mali his girlfriend you’ll meet later because of her being sick. You probably already know about Leon, and so, as you have probably gathered by know, we are very open, and though most of the students at school are extremely judgemental, the teachers aren’t, and neither are we. So, it’s okay to tell us if you’re more than a vanilla.”

\----

**Charlotte’s P.O.V:**

“W-Well, I’m just a v-vanilla, thankfully.” I say whilst scratching my fresh self harm marks on my forearms, as they itch when I say that I’m a vanilla. Thank god this school doesn’t have a uniform, ‘cause I don’t think I could deal with having to wear short sleeves. I don’t care how hot it is, or how uncomfortable I’ll be, I’d much prefer that and wear long sleeves, then wear short sleeves and have everyone judge and question me all day every day. The only downside is that when I look up from scratching my arms, I notice Cara, Connor, and Leon all looking tense and relatively upset. I wish I didn’t have to say that, but I can’t let them know that I’m a little and a sub. It’s bad enough going home to my parents hating and judging me all the time, I don’t need that at school too.

 

“Charlotte, I’m going to pretend I didn’t just hear that.” Is all Leon says, before stepping away from me. I sigh, and bow my head feeling ashamed that I said that, and feeling surprisingly sad that I hurt the people who I really want to be friends with. But, I know that it’s better if I push them away. It’ll save me from getting too attached to them, then being hurt because I scared them away. I apologise before turning and starting to walk away whilst absentmindedly scratching at the marks hidden by my long sleeves.

All of a sudden, someone grasps my left arm exactly where my freshest and deepest cuts are. I hiss, and tear up as I turn to see that it’s Connor who stopped me. He’s shocked at my reaction, and quickly removes his hand from my arm, only to see a slight bit of blood seeping through my sleeves. Shit! I must’ve scratched too hard. I shouldn’t have chosen to wear a grey shirt today!

He from the blood, to my eyes, to the blood again, before grabbing my upper arm and all but drags me around the corner of one part of the school buildings, around the back of another, and into a secluded garden that is lined with hedges.

“Why the hell is there fresh blood on your sleeves?!”

“I-It doesn’t concern you, it’s my problem, and you shouldn’t stick your nose in other peoples’ business.”

“Well, as a matter of fact, it is my business, because, one – you’re bleeding, so you must be in a bit of pain, two – you offended and hurt my sub, and three – not only did you lie to all of us, but you are also denying your orientation. I know because some people are born to be a certain orientation, whether that be vanilla, bi, trans, gay, a dom, little, sub, or daddy dom. Others choose what orientation they are. And you, were definitely born into it, because those who are born with a certain orientation, yet deny it, tend to have their body react. In your case, you get itchy. And, I’m guessing, either you know what you are and deny it and have turned to self harm because you feel as though you can’t be true to yourself and get overwhelmed way too frequently, or you don’t know your orientation yet, so you say your vanilla but get itchy each time you say that and end up scratching so bad that you end up bleeding. So, you can choose to either roll up your sleeve and show me why you’re bleeding, or I’ll do it for you.”

I just rapidly shake my head, tears starting to fall down my cheeks. Connor sighs, and tenderly grabs a hold of my hand and carefully rolls my sleeve up my arm.  He gasps at the sight of my now bleeding cuts.

“Please, don’t resort to this. Whoever is making you feel as though your orientation is wrong, and is making you turn to self harming instead of being honest with yourself and others isn’t doing a good thing. You have to ignore it. I know that’s easier said than done, but listening to what they tell you and letting it take over you isn’t the way to go.”

He grabs a tissue from his pocket and gently wipes away the excess blood before placing a long surgical bandage over my cuts.

“Are there any more anywhere else?” I nod and roll up my right sleeve showing him longer but shallower and messier cuts in the same place as my left arm. He bandages up those too.

“I was going to keep these as spare, as I was going to use them in case my foot got sore as I just came off crutches thanks to playing grid iron, but you definitely need them more than I do. Now, would you mind telling me what your true orientation is? And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone except maybe for Cara, but I promise that other than her, I will keep this a secret for as long as you want me to.”

“Well, t-thanks for the bandages, and ummmm…. I shouldn’t be telling you this, but I don’t think I can go that much longer than not having at least one person knowing about it. A-Anyways, I-I’m a li-little a-and a s-sub.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlotte’s P.O.V:**

I cannot believe I just told Connor! What was I thinking?! Unbelievable. Now my parents are going to find out, and then we’ll have to move again, and my family will hate even more than they already do (which may seem impossible, but when it comes to me, I don’t think I can be surprised at how capable they are of hating, nor can I be surprised with how much hatred they have for me either). Well, I guess I can kiss having friends at this school goodbye, and I was really starting to like it, especially with how friendly some of the students here are.

I look at Connor, and try to figure out what he’s thinking. He doesn’t seem surprised, nor is he judgemental (he never was going to be judgemental of my sub side, but still…).

“Come have a chat with Cara, she’ll show you the ropes, and we’ll help you okay. Whoever made you or is making you feel as though you have to hide your orientation clearly isn’t at this school, so you can be yourself around me and Cara, and hopefully, you can be yourself around the others too. And this way, school can be like a safe haven for you, despite the fact that having to go do classes sucks.”

I hesitate, but the more I think about it, the more I love Connor’s proposition, so I show a small smile and nod. As we get closer to the café area, I notice Leon sitting down slightly separated from the rest of the group, with his head in his hands. I hesitate, before moving over to stand behind him. I lightly tap his shoulder. He doesn’t react for a few seconds, so I lace my fingers together, bow my head, and start to walk away. Well, that was until I felt an arm wrap itself around my waist. I jump, and hear a chuckle behind me that makes me melt. “You okay?”

I’m startled by his question. That’s meant to be my line....

“The real question, is are you? I’m sorry for saying that. I never meant to offend anyone.” Leon’s arm retracts until only his hand is touching waist. Just as I think he’s about to let go of me, he spins me around to face him.

“I know. And I’m not necessarily okay, because I feel bad for my words obviously hurting you a lot more than yours hurt us.”

I bow my head as tears start to blur my vision. An index is placed underneath my chin, and lifts my chin to allow for mine and Leon’s eyes to connect.

“Hey, none of that.” He shows a sad smile as his thumb brushes away the tears that fall from my eyes. A shadow of a smile shows itself, and before I know it, I’m pulled into his chest, his arms draped around me. I tense, before melting into his hold.

“That’s it Charlie, relax” He combs his fingers through my hair, and I close my eyes in bliss as he places a soft, lingering kiss on my forehead. After a few minutes of just enjoying the other one’s embrace, the first bell goes off (signalling five before class starts), he pulls out his phone.

“Hey, what’s your number? That way you can call me if you need help with getting to your next class”

I blush before I hand him my phone, and after saying goodbye and swapping our phones back, we head off to our first class of the day.

As I take a seat in a medium sized classroom, that has a large portion of one of the walls as a window into the next classroom. Finally getting prepared for the class, I take the chance to look at Leon's contact. But as I look down at the contact name, I immediately blush redder than a beetroot.

His contact name had a snowflake emoji followed by Leon – Daddy ;D

Shit! I know it was probably a joke, and he does it as a joke to every new girl he meets, but my heart is gushing in the hope that one, he might actually be one, and two, maybe Ido have a tiny sliver of a chance with him.

 

\----

 

**Leon’s P.O.V:**

What Charlotte didn’t realise was that I was in the room beside hers, and there is a giant window that allows me to see straight through to her classroom, and I just happened to pick the perfect spot where I could see her reaction perfectly. I also made it into class before her, so I got the liberty of being able to watch every minute detail of it.

Might I add that seeing her blush as soon as she opened her phone up, before tucking it closer to her body in the hopes that it might shield her screen some more makes me laugh and fawn over her at the same time. Seeing how red her face goes makes me chuckle, causing Connor to deliver a mean elbow to my ribs.

“The fuck was that for?”

“Dude, you so like her.”

“Do not” I whisper to him indignantly.

“Oh yeah? Then how come even some of the vanilla’s know that your personality has shifted slightly”

I blink in confusion, before looking around the room. Crap. He’s right. Some of the other students are looking at me with puzzled expressions on their faces.

“Is it really that obvious?”

“Well, considering the fact that she’s got you wrapped around her little finger, and also considering the fact that I know that you’re quite deep into your daddy headspace after a conversation, a really long hug, and after giving her a kiss on her forehead, I’d say it’s pretty obvious”

I blush slightly, and look back to Charlotte whilst hearing Connor’s quiet chuckling beside me. I notice that Charlotte’s major blush has finally gone away, and now, whenever the teacher isn’t looking, she’ll look down at her phone (its in her lap), and bite her lip.

God, I really am done for. Hell, I’m pretty much whipped already, and we aren’t even dating - yet....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far, sorry it's going so slowly. Been working on about five other ones at the same time, plus work.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long everyone. A lot has been going on, and needed to get some things out of the way first, but I'll be updating as soon as I can over the next two or so months, so expect some more chapters very soon.

**Charlotte’s P.O.V:**

After class, I couldn't help but blush beetroot red again when I noticed Leon waiting outside of the classroom for me. As I wait for the stampede that is my classmates leave through the door, I shift from one foot to the other, desperately trying to calm my nerves at how giddy Leon is making me, especially after what he did with his contact name on my phone. I know that it seems insignificant, but to me, it's the first time I've ever met anyone so open about their orientation, or shown any sort of affection towards me since I found out about my orientation. 

Once the doorway is finally clear, I walk outside, and shyly wave as Leon strides up to me, and pulls me into a hug before stroking my hair and placing a soft kiss atop my head. I wrap my arms around his waist and snuggle into his chest, as his ministrations start to bring out my little side. Crap! I-I can't let him know....

I immediately push my way out of his arms, and give him an apologetic smile before running off to the girls bathroom, determined to calm down and goo back to being normal before I even contemplate stepping foot outside. I barely even have the chance to start crying as I hear a shrill squeal before a knock sounds at the door of my stall. 

"Charlotte?? It's Cara, Connor's here too" Oh, so that's why I hear some other girl squeal. 

"Charlotte open up" Well yep, that's Connor. Tear flow down my cheeks at a faster rate as I shake my head erratically, but still not able to make a noise except for the sobs that escape me every few seconds. 

"Charlotte, now. It wasn't a question.' I let out a whimper at the order, just as Cara does. Before I'm able to stop myself, I unlock the door, and step out only to stumble into Cara and Connor. Cara immediately pulls me into a tight embrace as Connor leads us both into a changing room that the students barely use (most prefer to use the toilet stalls, except for Dommes). They sit me down, and whisper calming words into my ear. Before long, I'm finally calm again, and successfully having avoided going into little space. 

As we exit the female bathrooms, I thank them both, before breaking off from them, and walking around the corner to go and get some food before first break finishes. Only, I feel a hand take ahold of my wrist, and spin me around into a chest. 

"Are you ok?? You really scared me back there. Are you hurt?? Have you been crying?! What's wrong baby doll?" He gently holds my arms up as he checks over my body. As he moves his hands down my arms, probably to check over them, I wince, and hope he doesn't notice that my jumper is slightly tighter on my forearms than my upper arms.

 

\----

 

**Leon's P.O.V:**

After Charlotte pushes away from me and runs into the girl's bathroom, I immediately panic. Did I do something wrong? Is she ok? What just happened?? I quickly rush over to where my friends eat during lunchtimes, and even the vanillas knew to get out of my way. I hurriedly went over to Connor and Cara, desperate to get them to help her as I was the one she ran away from. 

"C-Charlotte. She - She ran, she's in the bathroom, I don't, what just happened? Please, I can't." Is all I could manage to spit out to Connor.

"Mate calm down!" He said, shaking me with his hands on my shoulders. 

"Ugh! Just help her!" Connor nodded, and clicked his fingers for Cara to join him, before heading off to the girl's bathroom, and to my surprise, heading in with Cara and clearly ignoring the squeals. I wait for a bit, before deciding that I would wait for her around the corner of the toilets. 

With about ten minutes of first break to spare, Charlotte finally emerges and turns the corner, not noticing me, so I gently take ahold of her wrist, turn her around and pull her into my chest. I quickly enjoy the embrace before remembering that she ran away when I last hugged her, so I pull her away from me and start to check her over.

"Are you ok?? You really scared me back there. Are you hurt?? Have you been crying?! What's wrong baby doll?" I say, starting to panic all over again. I start to move my hands from where I was holding her on her upper arms, and start to slide my hands down her arms to go to take her hands in mine, but catch sight of a slight wince. I can see the pain, and sheer fear in her eyes, and her form starts to shake. I move my hands down past her elbows, and immediately notice the fact that there seems to be some sort of padding on her forearms underneath her jumper. I look up at her questioningly. She takes one quick glance at me, before her head drops submissively, and a quiet whimper escapes her.

As shocked as I am with her submitting to despite claiming to be a vanilla, I easily slip into ‘dom mode’ as I like to call it, but really it’s just me going into my dominant headspace (normally in dom space, but I’ve been feeling daddy since I met Charlotte). I move forward and whisper in her ear to ask if she will let me pick her up. I whisper, knowing that she’s meant to be vanilla, so her showing submission to me will be freaking her out enough as is, without other people thinking that I’m also asserting my dominance over her and behaving as her dom too. All she does is nod, so I grab ahold of her legs, lift her up, place her legs around my waist, and hold her up slightly so that it looks like we’re about to kiss, rather than me carrying her into the female changing room because she’s submitting, and probably wouldn’t be able to walk.

After finding an empty area in the female changing rooms (scared away some of the younger dommes), I sit down, still holding onto Charlie and keeping her in my lap as she seems to be more relaxed in them. I wait for a minute for her to look up at me, and when she doesn’t, I gently grasp her chin using my thumb and forefinger, and lift her head to get her to look at me.

“Colour?” I ask her, and she immediately replies with green, which comforts and yet confuses me. At least she’s ok with being on my lap, but she insists that she’s vanilla, so I’m really confused. I gingerly take her hands in mine. She tenses slightly, but when I don’t move for a little bit so as to let her get more comfortable as she knows what’s happening, she relaxes again.

“Colour” I ask as I take her right arm into both hands, using my left hand to hold her hand in mine, and grabbing the end of her jumper.

“G-Green” She whispered, her head dropping once again in submission. I smile at how tense she is until she submits. But, why is that? What’s going on with her? Is it possible that she lied about her orientation? I guess the only way to find out is to get her to trust me, and become closer to her. After all, no matter what her orientation is, I will always want her in my life, and maybe, just maybe, a spark has been lit inside me, because from the second I looked into those eyes, I was captivated.

I place a quick kiss to her forehead before gently pulling up her sleeve. It revealed a thick layer of bandaging.

“You still green baby doll?” She nods, tears silently falling down her cheeks, I pause for a moment, and take a good chance to look at her. I let go of her arm and she starts to fiddle with the hem of her shirt. I notice that she keeps looking at her thumb, and then the tears seem to flow at a faster rate. I place my hands on either side of her face, before lifting it so that she looks at me, and wiping her tears away with my thumb.

“Baby doll, what’s your orientation?” I say, still holding her head up so she looks at me, but as she responds with a stuttering ‘Vanilla sir’, and can’t look me in the eye. I now know for a fact that it’s not true, and with the way she’s behaving, I think she’s most likely a sub, and vanillas wouldn’t reply with sir on the end, so she’s not really helping herself.

I sigh, knowing that this could go one of two ways.

“Charlie, look at me please” Her teary blue eyes lift to connect with mine. I give her a reassuring smile before asking if she trusts me. She nods slowly, clearly confused and unsure.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes to allow myself to concentrate on going into dom space.

I clear my throat, before hold her chin up with my index finger. Her eyes widen with curiosity and surprise at my change in demeanour. I hold my gaze with hers, before letting my voice go low and have a slight rumble as I order her to kneel. She immediately scrambles off of my lap and onto the floor (thankfully it’s clean), and flawlessly enters into a submissive kneeling position of her arms being placed behind her back with one hand holding the wrist of the other, her legs pressed together, and her head dropped in submission. I stand up and come to stand in front of her before placing my hand atop her head, and playing with her hair gently. Praises immediately fall my lips in a continuous slew of ‘good girl’ ’s, ‘proud of you’ ‘s, and ‘well done’ ‘s. After a few minutes has passed and her still does not rise no matter how much I can sense the muscles at the base of her head and neck strain to hold position. I realise that her submissive side wishes for approval, seeing as she doesn’t know my rules or how strict I am as a dom.

“You may look up now princess.” I say, and I crouch down in front of her so that she can see how proud I am of her. Once she’s looking at me, I notice that her eyes have become slightly glazed over. Is she…? But, she can’t be…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! The next chapter should be updated either before boxing day, or by January the 13th.


End file.
